inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Spells Part 1
Plot Lord voldermort a new villian is after gwens spell book to create massive destroction Charcters Ben Tennyson Rook Gwen Kevin Max Zed Villians Lord Voldemort Teachdons Spellbinder Adwaita (cameo) Darkstar (cameo) Aliens Used By Ben Lodestar Sour Up guy Upchuck Spellthrick Humungarsar Triva Lord Voldemort Rips Spellthrick out of the omnitrix Transcript (Lord Voldermort is in his palace) Lord Voldermort its time for my ultimate attack (Lodestar is ripping the techadon apart Rook shoots it) Lodestar ha that dumps it Rook ben Lodestar wot Rook Look (Rook pulls a thing out of the teachadon and its pink) Lodestar maybe Gwen will know what to do Ben lets go (They travel to gwens collage) Ben What's this Gwen idk Ben its pink Gwen that dosent mean it's made of mana u idiot Rook it looks like mana Gwen WHAT DID I JUST SAY JUST BECAUSE ITS PINK DOSENT MEAN ITS MADE OF MANA U DINGUS'SES Kevin gwens right that could be anything (The mana starts to glow) Rook guys CRASH (Ben Rook Gwen and Kevin are blasted) Gwen ugh ok it is mana Lord Voldermort im almost there Gwendolyn Gwen we must go to legerdomain and look how much it glows Rook but thats where Darkstar Spellbinder And Adwaita are Gwen so Ben I think Lord Voldermort has something to do with this Lord Voldermort Oh I do and I want it Ben YOU again Lord Voldermort Soon I will absorb all the powers from evrey magic users in the world Ben not if i can say anything about it common swampfire or heatblast (Ben turns into Spue Up Guy) Eye Spue Up Guy oh man this Alien is useless Lord Voldermort Agreed Allow me dispose of him (shoots him) Ben oh man ok- Rook ben no he'll just do the same to what he did to eye Spue Up Guy Lord Voldermort Yes u all have lost Gwen Lord Voldermort y do u want magic Lord Voldermort To destroy ur pit afl species anntyies Gwen well thats not gonna happen Kevin agreed Lord Voldermort Fools (Wacks Kevin into Gwen Rook (Shoots Lord Voldermort) Ha Lord Voldermort Ha indeed Ben ok its time for upgrade Ipchuck ipchuck this is just stupid Lord Voldermort Ive had enough of this CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH Ben argu Gwen argu Rook argu Kevin argu Lord Voldermort Now your Power Is Mine (absorbs Gwen) YES YES YES Kevin get off her Warnock Lord Voldermort Fuck off osmosian Ben need some fou- (Ben turns into Spellthrick) Spellthrick yes Lord Voldermort Oh yes let me at that magical thing (grabs Spellthrick and rips him out) my my ur spell alien is no match for me I will become hole again once i destroy all the magic users including u (Destroys Spellthrick) Ben no what did u do to Spellthrick Lord Voldermort Spellthrick was a anntoyte u never ripped his skin off but I've Destroyed him now i am Lord V its time to go to legerdomain and destroy the magic users there Spellbinder I dont think so Ben Spellbinder now's not the time to be nosey Spellbinder mind ur own bussness Tennyson I come to Destroy Volderfool Ben well ur gonna get destroyed 1st humungar- (Ben turns into Humungarsar) Humungarsar awww yeah Spellbinder pfff that alien is met for heavy stuff not magic Humungarsar its still gonna punch ur lights out Spellbinder FOOL (shoots Humungarsar) Lord Voldermort Spellbinder the old misserable fuck charmcaster was never better than u Spellbinder I dont care about my dumb daughter im going to Destroy u voldermort Then im going to Destroy Tennyson THEN IL RULE THE WORLD Lord Voldermort NO UR NOT WORTHY Spellbinder im more worthy than u tennyson Lord Voldermort Let's See Gwen its time to go to Sleep conta (Gwen traps Lord Voldermort and Spellbinder in Bubbles) Spellbinder let me out Lord Voldermort AHHHHHHVTHE SPELLBOOK JUST WHAT I NEED (gets out of the bubble and gets the spellbook) YES FINALLY Gwen NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO (Lord Voldermort absorbs gwens Powers) Lord Voldermort Yes Gwen he Stole all my Powers Lord Voldermort Yes and now off to Legerdomain u go (Telported the 5 to Legerdomain) Spellbinder NO NO NO Gwen shut up ur starting to piss me off Lord Voldermort And whos gonna stop me u u just lost your powers Gwen no i haven't huh oh shit Lord Voldermort Time to destroy the school MAWAWAWAWAWA Gwen oh shit Rook at least things can not get any worse Humungarsar Rook I told u to stop saying that Rook nah im good Darkstar hello lovely Gwen Gwen oh shit To Be Contined........ Category:Ben 10 Super Morons